The Love Triengle
by YePeh
Summary: Summary:Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Itachi jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama dan tidak lama kemudian datang lagi gadis di masa lalu itachi yang menyukainya bukannya Sakura menyukai Itachi lalu Sasuke? Kita lihat selanjutnya. RnR please? /"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?"/"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."/"Whoa teme kenapa kau berubah 180 derajat ketika bersama Sakura?"/


_**The Love Triangle**_

Summary:Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Itachi jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama dan tidak lama kemudian datang lagi gadis di masa lalu itachi yang menyukainya bukannya Sakura menyukai Itachi lalu Sasuke? Kita lihat selanjutnya. RnR please?

* * *

Author:

Hai...minna-chan(Reader: Sok deket Author: Gomenasai)oke minna-san #nggakrela. ini fic terbaru saya tapi nanti akan menyusul 2 fic baru lagi mohon di baca n di review yah#ngarep.

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship , angst.**_

_**Pairing : Sasusaku,Itakonan sligt Itasaku.**_

* * *

D pagi yang cerah di halaman sebuah Mansion yang pagarnya terdapat gambar kipas merah-putih yang menandakan kalau Mansion itu milik keluarga Uchiha,Di halaman Mansion tersebut terdapat taman bunga di tiap sudut-sudutnya,Di halaman belakang Mansion itu terdapat sebuah kolam berenang,Di samping kiri Mansion terdapat sebuah hutan lindung yang rindang Dan Di samping kanan terdapat sebuah kolam ikan koi yang bersih, Lalu di dalam kamar seorang pemuda yang kamarnya berwarna biru tua, Di atas kasur king size, Pemuda berambut Raven bermata Onyx (tetapi karna sedang tertidur pulas mata mempesonanya belum kelihatan) dan bertubuh tegap/sixpack.

Tok..tok..tok

"Sasuke-sama ini sudah jam 7 nanti anda bisa terlambat ke sekolah."kata seorang pelayan lelaki.

"Egghhhh..."desah pemuda bernama Sasuke dan sudah di pastikan setelahnya ia berjalan ke kamar mandi tak lupa dengan handuknya yang berwarna dongker.

**Sasuke POV**

Hn, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke aku memiliki tou-san yang namanya Fugaku Uchiha nama yang tidak asing lagi jika kita menanyakannya kepada penduduk Jepang karena beliau adala pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di dunia yaitu Uchiha crop, Ibuku bernama Mikoto Uchiha pekerjaan ibuku adalah seorang sekretaris ayahku jadi di mana ayahku berada di situ ada ibu dan jika kalian menanyakan kenapa ibuku bisa menjadi sekretaris ayahku itu karena ibu tidak ingin jauh-jauh dengan ayah alasan yang konyol memang mereka berdua tidak tiap hari pulang adakalanya satu tahun juga tidak pulang dan sekarang adalah anikiku yang sudah kuliah namanya Itachi Uchiha. Kalau aku bersekolah di KHS yangku tau kalaian pasti sudah tau.

Lalu aku turun ke bawah untuk mekan karna dari tadi perutku sudah demo.

"Ohayou."kataku.

"Ohayou Sasuke."kata ibu.

"Hn."kata ayah.

"Ohayou otouto, Oh iya ayah ibu kapan kalian pulang?"tanya Itachi kepada ayah dan ibu.

"Kemarin malam."kata ibu lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

**~~Skip Time~~**

"Aku pergi dulu ayah ibu."kataku sambil berlalu dan menyambar kunci mobil ferrari blackku.

"Iya, Hati-hati nak."kata ibu.

**~~Skip Time~~**

Brummm...

Aduh berisik sekali mobil ini jika aku parkir, Hn aku sudah asampai di sekolahku dan yah sekolahku ini sekolah mewah lihat saja gerbangnya itu saja terbuat dari emas, Lalu di samping sekolahku terdapat sebuah kolam ikan, di belakang terdapat halaman belakang sekolah yang tempatnya sangat indah.

"Teme akhirnya kau datang juga, Kau tau tidak katanya di kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru cewek."kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba

"Argggh."erangan kesakitan seorang gadis dengan cepat aku melihat ke belakang seorang gadis berambut aneh atau pink dan mermata emeral kulit putih mulus body yang aduhai eh?tidak-tidak kau tidak boleh berpikiran kotor Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?"tanyaku pada gadis itu dengan mengulurkan tanganku lalu aku melihat Naruto sepertinya dia syok karena aku mengulurkan tanganku pada gadis ini.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa arigatou atas pertolongannya"kata gadis itu sambil menunduk.

**And Sasuke POV**

**Sakura POV**

Hai aku Sakura Haruno, Ayahku bernama Hyate Haruno ayah bekerja di Haruno crop sebagai presdir di sana dan ibu bekerja sebagai sekretaris ayah karena ibu bilang ibu takut kalau ayah nanti mendapatkan sekretaris wanita yang lebih cantik darinya aku saja yang mendengar itu terkikik namanya Miyuki Haruno, Aku punya 2 orang kakak yang pertama Sasori Haruno dia adalah sosok kaka yang baik terhadapku sangat pengertian dan dia memiliki muka baby face banya Fans Girlsnya yang sering menitipkan surat ke padanya tetapi selalu saja surat itu brakhir di tong sampah kasihan sekali mereka, Dan yang ke 2 Gaara Haruno diantara Sasori-nii dan Gaara-nii yang memiliki sikap dewasa adalah Gaara-nii karena Sasori-nii selalu bersikap kenak-kanakan oh iya Gaara-nii juga berbakat dalam bidang bela diri dia adalah sosok kakak yang mampu melindungi adiknya menurutku, Dan dia sama saja dengan Sasori-nii karena wajah tampannya dan kerenya dia memiliki FG yah dan aku selalu saja menjadi tukang pos FG mereka berdua(Author:ckckckck kasihan sekali dirimu nak Sakura: Kalau saja ini buka scenario sedahku Shonaro kau Author:Ampun)

"Ibu aku berangkat dulu."ucapku pada ibu.

"Iya."

**~~Skip Time~~**

"Pak nanti aku hubungi kalau sudah pulang."kataku pada sopir di rumahku.

"Iya nona."kata sopirku lalu pulang kerumah.

Aduh aku di antar kok di parkiran siswa, ehem siswa lelaki itu ganteng sekali rambur ravennya mata Onyxnya dan tubuh tegapnya sungguh keren. Eh?

"Argggh."erangku aduh kakiku sakit sekali untung saja tidak lecet, tetapi kok tadi aku lihat lelapi tampan itu berjalan kearahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?"tanya lelaki tampan itu ramah dan dengan senyum waw sungguh menawan angin ku gigit saja,(Sasuke: ihh Sakura-chan vampir Sakura: Sasuke-kun akukan hanya gemas #cemberut Sasuke:iya-iya)Lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa arigatou atas pertolonganya."kataku pada pemuda itu sambil menunduk karena aku malu melihatnya mukaku sudah memerah.

"Baiklah."ucapnya lalu pergi.

"E-eh?tu-tunggu dulu."ucapku mengejar mereka(Sasuke n Naruto).

"Kenapa nona?"tanyanya padaku.

"Jangan panggil aku nona aku punya nama namaku Sakura Haruno kalau kalian berdua."tanyaku pada kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto".kata lelaki berambut Spike bermata biru.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto

"Aku mau tanya kelas XI-A di mana?"tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Wah beruntung sekali kau menanyakan kelas itu pada orang yang tepat, Kau cukup ikut saja dengan Sasuke-teme."kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sasuke bo-bo-boleh a-ku p-pe-pergi k-ke-las d-de-dengan-m-mu?"tanyaku terbata.

"Iya, Kau tidak perlu takut denganku."ucap Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aduh rambutku."ucapku.

"Maaf."ucap Sasuke

"Whoa teme kenapa kau berubah 180 derajat ketika bersama Sakura?"tanya Naruto.

"Hn."kata Sasuke.

* * *

**TE BE CE**

**TBC**

REVIEW PLEASE?

Gomen kalau masih ada typo.


End file.
